


Truth

by StupidPoetry



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, it's shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: Dylan is a known liar, so does it matter who he is anymore?Maybe it does.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@bambiesque](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40bambiesque).



You’ve built your whole life on lies and stolen names of people you’ve never met but whose lives you’ve lived. Master magician, a man on the run from the past, a man on a hunt for vengeance, a man who’s forgotten the truth and what he’s doing it for. You pick a card after card for your tricks, and it’s always The Fool. Who are you? Do you know anymore? Does it matter?   
You look at him and think that maybe, just maybe it does, when he sees through your bullshit and lies, and twisted words, when he looks and sees something worth holding on to. He gently says: “You’re a good man” and means it, his words hold no bite for once. He reaches out to you with a steady hand to take yours, and your chest tightens. He says your name like it’s sacred, and it’s something real and yours.   
Something true.

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission for Bambiesque on tumblr! Hit me up here: http://stupid-poetry.tumblr.com/ if you wanna commission something (if you are in a place to do so) or just send me cool prompts.


End file.
